


at every plunge

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Meet-Cute, New Beginnings, Weather, but they love each other - Freeform, i guess it's, lapslock, relationship can be interpreted as u want, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nayeon's smile tastes like the summer heat, warm and bright, and further beneath that she tastes raspberry sorbet and minty gum. it is a pretty thing, a wonderful thing. a beautiful, deadly, dangerous thing.she is going to drown in it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	at every plunge

before her is a knife's edge: on one side, everything she has ever loved, everything she has ever held dear, just a hand's span away. from here, she can see the missing tiles of her childhood home's roof. from here, she can make out the faded shape of a wilting willow tree.

and on the other, im nayeon. her hands shake, her smile remains gentle. sweet. behind her, a galaxy of possibilities. "there is so much more for you to see, minatozaki sana. i could show you it all." her eyes shimmer — deep, earthen brown and the purple nebula, gray clouds soaked in pools of glitter.

nayeon's smile tastes like the summer heat, warm and bright, and further beneath that she tastes raspberry sorbet and minty gum. it is a pretty thing, a wonderful thing. a beautiful, deadly, dangerous thing. she is going to drown in it.

sana steels herself. takes a breath, a step forward. takes nayeon's hand, steps further forward still, takes the desperate plunge into the unknown.

the knife topples, unbalanced. gone is her childhood home, her own childhood nostalgia flattened by a steely blade. they land on shaking legs; nayeon topples forward, and drags sana down with her.

"i haven't done this in so long," she cries out, voice heavy with childish glee. she lets herself fall back so that she is staring up at the sky, eyes half-closed, smile soft and quiet.

gone is the steely warrior who had guarded the blade, who had presented her with a choice. gone are nayeon's obligations, and gone are sana's own. they have nothing but each other and their own infectious joy.

_ oh, well,  _ thinks sana,  _ it's not like anyone can stop me.  _ so she lies back in the grass, uncaring that her dress will be stained and muddy by the end of the day. nayeon reaches across, taking her hand between her own. 

above them, the sky rolls with thunder. the sound never reaches them, but the sky lights up in pinks and oranges. a sunset in lightning, pink and orange against a lavender background. 

it's nothing like the home sana knows. it's everything that she has been looking for. 

"it's going to rain," she says. questions. this place is a stranger inviting her over to tea, only nayeon is holding her hand. "shouldn't we go inside?"

nayeon hums. her eyes trail over the grass, tipped blue, and up to the lightning-streaked sky. "it'll only rain if we want it to — but you're right. it's getting colder, now."

nayeon leads her to a cabin outside the woods. sana is a fairytale princess in a faraway land, and nayeon is her guide. she is the string leading her through the labyrinth and towards her destiny. smoothing the grass out of her dress, sana follows.

the door clicks open just as nayeon climbs up, and they sweep inside. nayeon fetches her a darker dress and matching earrings, deep blue offset against amber; sana hums, nervous, but accepts the gifts.

they make tea. the kettle is old fashioned but still works, releasing steam from the top as the water boils up and over its limits. sana wants to try hibiscus tea, and nayeon obliges, presenting to sana a mug of the stuff.  in turn, sana fetches jasmine and mint from the cupboard and experiments. nayeon tastes it, smiles, wide and full and happy. they grab chairs from the kitchen and drag them to the porch, where they find extra blankets and drape them over themselves.

thunder rolls in on the horizon, the sound rattling over the clouds like it's being carried by steel rafters. nayeon jumps, and she reaches out, clasping their hands together. the rain is soft and quiet against the roof, the world tumbling in and out of view. lightning crackles across the sky, little fern-feathers of blue and pink patchworking lavender.

sana takes a sip of her tea. it’s oddly sharp, but the sweetness beneath it balances the taste. she breathes out, in. steadying herself, she draws the blanket closer. the softness, the warmth is soothing, if unfamiliar.

“i’m so glad you came with me,” says nayeon. it feels like a secret, hidden in the air between them. “it’s so lonely out there. and now i’m not! thank you.”

sana smiles, takes her hand and holds her closer. “you’re welcome,” she murmurs, honest, carefree. “hello, old friend,” next, “i’ve missed you.”

they sit, hand in hand, and watch the fern-feathers of the sky fall apart into the nebula of the future.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [writing twt](twitter.com/cadenseas)  
> 
> 
> hi, hello!! this is my first foray into twice fics. i love the girls, theyre so cute <3 and to you who is reading this, i hope you have a good day <3


End file.
